Action Monsters Save Halloween/Script
Action Monsters Save Halloween Season 3, Episode 24 (Opening shot; fade in to a close-up of a leg bandaged up. Zoom out to frame Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Kai-Lan in the fourth’s room; the first sulks in Kai-Lan’s bed. The foursome are wearing different costumes and are standing by the bed; Rintoo -- ninja, Tolee -- panda, Hoho -- a banana, and Kai-Lan -- a dragon.) * Rintoo (sighs) “This happened last year. I can’t believe I got hurt again on Halloween.” * Kai-Lan “We’re sorry, Rintoo. But Yeye simply told us to not run around in the pumpkin fields.” * Rintoo “I was just paying tag with Tolee and Hoho.” * Tolee “Well, you should’ve been more careful.” * Hoho “Yeah. You really got hurt.” * Rintoo “I know.” (Yeye walks in with a plate of cookies shaped like jack-o-lanterns.) * Yeye “Here are some Halloween cookies for all of you.” (Rintoo’s ears droop.) * Tolee, Hoho “Xie xie, Yeye.” (He leaves the plate on the bed and walk out of the scene.) * Kai-Lan “Aren’t you gonna have a cookie, Rintoo?” * Rintoo “No. All I’m thinking about is how I’m going to miss out on trick-or-treating. I bet the animatronics are having a good time. I guess you guys have to go too.” * Kai-Lan “Actually, we’re not leaving you.” * Tolee “We thought you’d need company.” * Hoho “So you won’t be all alone.” (The tiger’s mouth quivers.) * Kai-Lan “You know, Yeye used to tell me this Halloween story when I was younger. Do you want to hear it?” * Hoho “Ooh, ooh! I want to hear it!” * Tolee “Me too. Rintoo, are you interested?” * Rintoo “I guess.” (The dragon-disguised girl whips out a sheet of paper and clears her throat before reading.) * Kai-Lan (reading) “ ‘It’s that day of the year again. Halloween. The holiday where you dress up and party around with friends and family.’ ” (Dissolve/pan to a row of houses, each don Halloween decorations, along with groups of kids running/walking by.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘It was nights like these where kids would go around to every house in the neighborhood to trick-or-treat and get candy. Not a single child would want to miss out on this fun event. Yes. Every year, it all went well. But...as for Joe Skullington...this year, something is different. But not a good different.’ “ (Dissolve to a slightly distraught Joe Skullington --- portrayed by Yeye --- looking about for something; he dons a black suit, pants, and dress shoes. He wears a black top hat. His skin is chalk-white and his glasses are a dark purple.) * Skullington “Oh dear…” (Cut to three monsters in a factory room, happily making candy. There’s a mummy, a vampire, and a scarecrow portrayed by Manny, Ulysses, and Felix, respectively. The first has a grayish green body with white bandages. The second has a black cape, white suit, and his mane is dyed black. The third wears a straw hat, a black long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a red bowtie. Respectively, they are named Bandy, Sneaky, and Mr. Gruffles.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘Joe Skullington is known to be the spirit of Halloween. And these three are one of his many monster friends. They work at a factory where they make candy. But that’s not all. If there’s big trouble going around, and if Joe Skullington needs help, he calls them. Because they’re not just monsters. They’re…’ ” (The trio suddenly shifted into poses of typical secret agents.) * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “The Action Monsters!” (Cut to each monster as they introduce themselves, starting with the manticore mummy.) * Bandy “Bandy. The toughest mummy in the world who never backs out of a challenge!” (Next is the vampire unicorn; he adjusts his bowtie.) * Sneaky “Sneaky. The very sophisticated vampire with a thing for style.” (Third, the scarecrow phoenix.) * Gruffles “I’m the scarecrow who knows everything about everything. They call me Mr. Gruffles.” * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “And we are The Action Monsters!” ~(Song)~ Bandy We know this guy named Skullington And every year he’s got the same run Sneaky Put all the sweets in his submarine And get them to the kids by Halloween (The unicorn vampire rushes over to one of the machines to get it to start running. His crew mates helped him fill up a bowl of candy. Cut to the scarecrow phoenix.) Gruffles But sometimes things don’t go as planned And someone’s got to help a tall man (To Bandy.) Bandy He picks up the phone and who does he call? (Then to Sneaky.) Sneaky Bandy, Sneaky, Gruffles -- we can do it all! (Zoom out to frame all three.) three A trio of action friends Saving Halloween like it never ends We don’t just put sweets in the bowls We use them for adventure, it’s our goals (Cut to each.) * Bandy “Bandy.” * Sneaky (adjusting bowtie) “Sneaky.” * Gruffles (nods head) “Mr. Gruffles.” (Now they’re near another machine as they get that working.) Sneaky We make sweets out in a spooky place We do with it heart and a whole lot of grace Bandy You might wonder how we make them all We use magic ladles which are so very small Sneaky But sometimes our Joe needs a hand Then trouble strikes in Halloween land Gruffles So he gives us a call, and what does he say? Bandy Yo, action monsters, come and save the day! three A trio of action friends Saving Halloween like it never ends We don’t just put sweets in the bowls We use them for adventure, it’s our goals (They gather in the center of the room.) ~(Song ends)~ (Suddenly, they heard a phone ring.) * Sneaky “That must be Mr. Skullington!” * Bandy “To the command center!” (Cut to the trio entering the room with a TV and other machinery, the ringtone coming from the former. Gruffles pushes a button and Mr. Skullington appears on the screen.) * Skullington “Ni hao, Action Monsters. We’ve got trouble.” (A window on the screen opens up to reveal a large white bag.) * Gruffles “That’s Mr. Skullington’s candy bag.” * Skullington “That’s right, Mr. Gruffles. As you know, this magic sack can fit all the candy that I need to give to the children on Halloween.” (frowns) “But today...the sack was taken.” (All three gasped.) “This is what happened earlier today in the morning.” (The screen dissolves to show a pair of gray-skinned cockatrices walking towards a large purple submarine with airplane wings. Nearby is said sack.) * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “Goblins!” * Skullington (voice over) “Those are the Goblin Twins. Now watch what happens next.” (Said twins --- portrayed by Spike and Thorn --- smiled with glee at the sight of the sack. They laughed as the red-eyed Goblin cockatrice snatches it. With that, both ran off. Back to the trio and the TV screen.) * Gruffles “They took Mr. Skullington’s sack!” (Now only said guy appears on screen.) * Skullington “Action Monsters. Your mission is to find the Goblin Twins, get the magic candy sack, and return it to me, so I can get ready to give out the candy to the children. If you don’t, there will be no Halloween.” (Gruffles and Sneaky gasped.) * Bandy “No pressure or anything.” * Skullington “Remember, the sack is magical, so be very careful. You may not have the slightest clue about what it’ll do.” * Gruffles “Don’t worry, Mr. Skullington. We’ll get that sack back in a flash.” (The man smiles.) * Skullington “Excellent. Now be quick, and like I said, be careful. And don’t forget to be good.” * Bandy “Let’s dash, gang!” (The trio entered a small spaceship that resembles a jack-o-lantern.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘The Action Monsters aboard the Rocket-Lantern and off they go.” (Cut to the ship in mid air.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘The Action Monsters kept an eye out for the Goblin Twins.” (Dissolve to said pair dragging the sack into an abandoned house. The red-eyed one, Crimson, opens up a refrigerator and takes out two bottles of apple juice.) * Crimson “Apple juice, Plum?” (Plum is his purple-eyed twin; his red-eyed brother offers him one.) * Plum “Yes, brother.” (Both drank up.) * Plum “You know...it would be nice to have a comfortable place to sit. Heh. I wish the sack is a king-sized bean bag chair.” (Said sack transforms into the thing he wished for.) * Crimson “Nice one, Plum!” (He go to sit on the large bean bag chair and let out a sigh.) * Crimson “I’m loving this already.” (Dissolve to the Rocket-Lantern flying towards the abandoned house.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘Up ahead, they found an abandoned house, where the Goblin Twins lived.” (Mr. Gruffles stopped the ship above the house and the trio of heroes hopped off. Cut to them approaching the front door. They looked through a stained window and saw the twins inside.) * Gruffles “Hey. They turned the sack into a bean bag chair.” * Bandy (angrily, punching the wall) “I oughta turn those buffoons inside out, even if it includes ---” * Sneaky “Bandy. This isn’t the time to throw temper tantrums. Remember, we must be good.” * Gruffles “Look. Here’s the plan; Sneaky and Bandy will sneak inside the house. When the Goblin Twins get off the sack, you grab it.” * Sneaky “Pardon?” * Bandy “Dudes, why can’t we just wake them up?” * Gruffles (smirking) “Leave that up to me.” * Bandy “Let’s do this!” (Sneaky telepathically opens the door, then levitates himself and Bandy into the interior of the house. They floated above the twins. Back to the genius Action Monster, who gives them the thumbs up. He whip out a wind-up toy and sets it near the door. Then, he rang the doorbell and flew up to the roof. Cut to the twins; the sound woke them up from their nap.) * Crimson “Trick-or-treaters?” (They walked over to the door and opened it. There, they find the wind-up toy on the doorstep.) * Plum “Wow! Look at that.” * Crimson “Let’s take it.” (The toy starts to run off, much to their amusement. Crimson and Plum ran after it. Cut to the interior.) * Sneaky “Now! Let’s get the sack out of here!” * Bandy “It’s not a sack. It’s a bean bag chair.” * Sneaky “Well, I wish it was a sack.” (As if on cue, the chair materializes into a sack.) * Bandy “Ha! That was awesome!” * Sneaky “We can’t waste time. Let’s go!” (Bandy takes the sack and both made a run toward the front door. Cut to them outside; the scarecrow descends beside them.) * Gruffles “Shhh.” (They try to leave stealthily, when a ringtone startles them into surprise. Unfortunately, it didn’t go unheard by the Goblin Twins. They spotted the sack near the trio.) * Plum “SACK!!” (Crimson and Plum charge forward and headbutts the three, sending them flying into a hole. Mr. Gruffles takes out the phone.) * Gruffles “Mr. Skullington, now is not a good time. I’ll call you back, I promise.” (And he hangs up. Now the twins emerge from the edge of the hole. They laughed.) * Crimson “Stuck much?” (A ringtone catches both him and Plum by surprise.) * Plum “Huh?” (Plum has leaned forward, but too much. The purple-eyed goblin falls into the hole, as well as Crimson.) * Crimson “Plum!” * Plum “What’s that catchy tune?” (Plum charges toward the scarecrow and snatches the phone clear out of his hands.) * Gruffles “Hey!” (grabbing for it) “Give me that!” * Sneaky “Don’t answer it!” * Bandy “Put that down!” (Too late.) * Plum “Hello?” * Skullington (on phone) “Ni hao. Who’s this?” * Crimson “We’re Crimson and Plum, the Goblin Twins! Who’s this?” * Skullington (on phone) “It’s Joe Skullington!” * Plum (giddily) “Joe Skullington?” * Plum “We are big Joe Skullington fans!” * Crimson “Are you sure you’re Joe Skullington? Or is this the wrong number?” * Skullington (on phone) “Oh, no. I’m calling my Monsters.” (Pan to the trio, who give off pure infuriated glares at the twins. Back to the pair.) * Skullington (on phone) “I’m trying to get my magic sack back.” * Plum “Uh-ho.” * Plum “Your magic sack, sir?” (Cut to frame all five; the Monsters’ glare wore off.) * Sneaky “Yes. He needs it to give out candy.” (Back to the pair.) * Plum “Ohhhhhhhhhh.” * Skullington (on phone) “I’m glad we’re clear. Now please bring the sack back to my workshop and fill it up with candy. It’s almost time for kids to come out and trick-or-treat.” (hangs up) (All five.) * Plum (brings out sack) “This is the sack, isn’t it?” (Crimson pushes it towards the Monsters.) * Crimson “Here’s the sack back.” * Gruffles (takes sack) “Thanks, Goblin Twins.” * Bandy “We gotta dash! We got a lot of work to do!” (Dissolve to a long shot of the workshop, then to the interior. The five are in a decorated room with the sack in the middle of it.) * Skullington (on phone) “Ni hao! Action Monsters. Goblin Twins. Ready?” * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “Ready, Mr. Skullington!” * Plum “Ready!” ~(Song)~ Gruffles To fill the sack for Skullington… Plum This is what we need (They gather up for a hug.) Crimson The help of our very dear friends. (Break away.) Crimson To fill the sack for Skullington… Gruffles, Plum, Sneaky This is what we need (Bandy takes out two large lollipops and puts them in the sack.) Bandy Two lollipops (Group hug.) All And the help of our very dear friends. (Break away; now they move to a table with bowls full of sweets.) All To fill the sack for Skullington, this is what we need (Mr. Gruffles juggles three big candy corns and tosses them into the sack.) Gruffles Three candy corns (Bandy follows behind and does the same thing.) Bandy Two lollipops All And the help of our very dear friends. (Now they move to another table with sweets sitting there.) All To fill the sack for Skullington, this is what we need (First comes Sneaky, levitating four chocolate bars into the bag...) Sneaky Four chocolate bars (...then comes Mr. Gruffles...) Gruffles Three candy corns (...third is Bandy…) Bandy Two lollipops (Group hug.) All And the help of our very dear friends. (Break away.) All To fill the sack for Skullington, this is what we need (All pull out…) All Five Tootsie Rolls! (Those get tossed into the sack.) Sneaky Four chocolate bars Gruffles Three candy corns Bandy Two lollipops (They get thrown in as well; group hug.) All And the help of our very dear friends. (Cut to Bandy and Mr. Gruffles.) * Gruffles “Take it away, Goblin Twins!” (Cut to said twins.) Plum To fill the sack for Skullington, this is what we need (Each toss in a pile of items into the sack as they name it.) Plum Seven sour gummies Crimson Six circus peanuts (All gather and held up…) All Five Tootsie Rolls! (Those go in the sack.) Sneaky Four chocolate bars Gruffles Three candy corns Bandy Two lollipops (They get thrown in as well; group hug.) All And the help of our very dear friends! ~(Song ends)~ * Gruffles “Time to give it to Mr. Skullington.” (Said Halloween spirit walks in.) * Bandy “Mr. Skullington, the candies are ready.” * Skullington (laughs gently) “Nice work, everyone!” (takes back) “Now, I must be on my way to give out candy to the children.” (With that, he leaves with the sack. Dissolve to the five waving to the spirit as he flew into the night sky.) * Gruffles “Thanks for your help, Goblin Twins.” * Plum “No, no. Thank you for letting us help you three.” * Crimson “It’s a very nice thing to do. In fact…” * Plum “We made you something.” (The pair each pulled out their own drawing of the Action Monsters.) * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “Wow!” * Sneaky “Very creative. I must say, you two put a lot of effort into them.” * Plum “And you know what else? We want to see more of your workshop.” * Sneaky, Mr. Gruffles “Okay!” (The five entered the workshop.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘And so, the Action Monsters, along with the help of the Goblin Twins, got Joe Skullington’s sack and loaded it up with candy. Now he can give them out to the children when they go trick-or-treating.’ “ (Cut to frame all five gathered up for a group hug.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “ ‘And they all lived happily ever after.’ “ (Cut to her, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho.) * Kai-Lan “The end.” * Hoho “Wow! That was amazing!” * Hoho “I liked the part where they try to wake up the Goblin Twins.” * Rintoo “Yeah. The story is great and all, but how is that going to help me cheer up?” * Tolee “Don’t worry, Rintoo. You’ll be out next year.” * Hoho “Just as long as you don’t get hurt again.” (The four laughed. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts